Stone cold
by JustinTimeForStories
Summary: It's another one of those stories that relates to having one character from a series become psycho. I did We Bare Bears and took Ice Bear as the person who turned into this psychotic animal, going on the hunt for the other bears. Not all are gorey or bloody but I will warn you in a chapter if it does have that.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. Before you begin, the description says what it says. So, if you haven't read it and just came through the title, cover art, or that you looked on my account, read it. Also, this is my first graphic fanfiction so... sorry if it starts off bad or that it's not graphic enough. Anyway, hope you enjoy this messed up idea.


	2. Restless Nights

Panda's POV

I started to wake up. If have a splitting headache and... tied up! I struggle to get out but the rope is tide to tight on my wrist. I didn't know what to do until I saw someone sitting in a chair. The figure got up and walked into the light. "ICE BEAR?!" I said. "I sit up every night, having the voices in my head talk endlessly." Ice bear spoke. Panda looked at him confused. "Ice bear, what do you mean?" he questioned.

"They tell me to do things I don't want to. I tried to control it, but it took over my mind. It took me to a point where I just wanted to go after you. Well, after I went for Grizz." Ice bear chuckled. Panda started to panic. "What did you do to him?" Ice bear walked closer to Ice bear until he was in front of him. He leaned into his ear and gave a smirk. "Let's just say I had to "axe" him a question." He leaned back out with the smirk still on his face.

Ice bear walked out and Panda started to tear up. "Ice bear, why?!" he screamed. He leaned forward, having him noticed his feet, tied down to the ground. Panda looked down and never felt more scared in his life. "Don't worry." Panda looked up as Ice bear spoke. "You'll get to see him, but not without the devil himself." Ice bear said with a grin on his face, walked up to Panda with a hammer.


	3. The Hunt Begins

Hi, sorry if my grammer seems bad, I am not very well with my wording. Anyway, continue on.-_

3rd person p.o.v.

It was late at night and Ice bear was balled up in his fridge, having the voices speak to him. They whisper things and have him hear the screams of many. They talked, saying things like "kill" and "hunt". Though with Ice bear's good memory, he couldn't remember how it all started. How it affected him was a turning point. Pretty soon, Ice bear sat up and gotten a huge grin on his face. "I know exactly know who to hunt." the bear spoke, smiling huge.

Ice bear grabbed the axe that was beside him and opened the fridge. The light shined on the floor with nothing in plain sight. He stepped out and closed the fridge door, noticing a light behind him. He turned and walked around the corner to investigate.

When he peeked around, he saw Grizz on the couch. What ever the reason for him up late at night, it gave the opportunity for Ice bear. He stepped around the corner and stared at him, thinking what to start doing. "Should I go for the kill, or should I have some fun?" Ice bear questioned his approach.

With him thinking, Grizz turned and saw Ice bear standing there with his axe. "Hey Ice bear, what are you doing up? And, why do you have your axe?" Ice bear didn't respond to his questions. He started to step forward and Grizz gotten suspicious. "A-are you trying to scare me?" Ice bear still didn't respond. He was soon up to the edge of the couch and Grizz stood up, walking backwards.

"Haha, very funny. You can stop now." Grizz never felt this scared before. He continued to back up into a wall and gave Ice bear a good opportunity. Ice bear took his free paw and wrapped it in the front of Grizz's throat. Grizz tried to remove his paw, but his strength was strong. Ice bear held it with great force with a huge grin on his face, enjoying his victim suffer.

What he didn't realize was that Panda walked out of his room. "Who is making all that-" he spoke but distracted with Ice bear choking Grizz. "ICE BEAR GET OFF OF HIM!" Panda ran up towards him and grabbed his shoulders. He pulled him back and watch Grizz rub his throat.

ice bear turned to Panda and stared at him. "What were you thinking?" Ice bear did a huge grin on his face. "Murder." he spoke and put his paw on his throat, pulling a nerve in his body. He held it there, watch Panda squirm and get lower to the floor. The incident caused Panda to pass out and collapses on the floor. "I will deal with you later." Ice bear said as he picked his head up by his fur. Suddenly, the door squeaked open and Ice bear quickly turned to the direction of the noise. Grizz was gone.


	4. You Can't Run

-so, I haven't been writing for a while. I've been to focus with my other story and things in the real world. I apologize and will try and continue this. Also, this part will be where the vote comes in-

-the forest where Griz is-

Griz kept running as far as he can. He couldn't stop the thought that Ice Bear tried to kill him. It urges him to continue on though, seeing if he could find any help.

Though with him not being in shape, he runs out of breath. With the thought that Ice Bear is far enough, he can stop and catch his breath. Griz didn't know why he was doing this, but with so much has happened already, he didn't know what to do next.

Suddenly, he heard steps coming from leaves. He looked up, squinting in every direction, soon seeing a white object walking up from the distance. He couldn't tell until he saw the anymous figure with a red object with some grey on the tip.

As it got closer, it became clearer. Griz soon finally noticed it was..."Ice Bear..." Griz spoke as a gasp. Ice Bear did a sudden turn to his direction and Griz panically his behind a tree.

Breathing heavy, Griz noticed he was close to giving his spot. He covered up his mouth with his paws any try to quiet down the noise.

After sitting still for a while, it was quiet, little to quiet for Griz. He peaked where Ice Bear was standing before and he was gone. He peaked back around and saw something white in front of him. He looked up and saw Ice Bear.

With no hesitation, ice bear lift the axe to his right and hit the tree to the side. It barley hit Griz, showing a cut on part of his ear. Some blood started to leak out of the wound.

Griz sat still, not sure what to do. All he could of done is to think of any situation to get out. As he saw him struggle to remove the axe, he started to bolt. Ice Bear didn't bother to stop, due to being so distracted.

He ran, ran as fast as he could. He went a good distance until CLAP!!! A trap caught him inside the leg. It lashed together tightly, cutting the meat in his leg down to the bone. Griz screamed in agony As the contraption stayed attached to his new formed-up leg.

As he struggled, Ice bear came up behind him. He soon stood above Griz. His shadow from the moon covered Griz, having it stretched out.

Griz looked up at Ice Bear and sees him with his axe in his hands, the handle on his right, the sharp end with his left. Ice Bear raid his axe up and aimed at the trapped foot of Griz. He smacked it, cutting the meat and part of the bone.

Griz screams with pain as he chopped his leg. Ice Bear did another swing and it went through most of the way. A final swing cut the bone through and the rest of the leg.

Griz's leg was bleeding rapidly, not knowing what to do. His hand was stomped down by Ice Bear. Ice Bear placed his other foot under his elbow and pulled up with force. Hearing a snap, you can see Griz's arm face the other way.

For the feeling, it was excruciating. Griz just stared, eyes filled with years, right at Ice Bear as he turns to his look. "Don't worry, your soul will be placed somewhere safe, into the firey pits of hell!" Ice Bear swing his axe up a final time and swung right at Griz's head.

Where it chopped was above the left eyrus. It went through to the left center of his forehead to most of his left side. The piece fallen out, revealing the brain, leaking blood like a fountain. The eye had the juices flood out, mixing with the red substance, which also stained his fur. Ice Bear put his axe into the stomach and started to rub the blood off by using the fur.

What he did next, he hoped over the closed bear trap and walked away, leaving the body to decay. He was soon after Panda next.


End file.
